


Adopted

by Irrelevant86



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck adopts a cat, M/M, More like the cat adopts him honestly, buddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevant86/pseuds/Irrelevant86
Summary: He's a 100% a dog person but this mangy old three legged cat literally follows him into his apartment. Plops on the rug. Throws up on it. From there on Buck's a cat dad.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter One: Adopted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 9-1-1 or any of it's characters, I'm just borrowing them.

_~(^.^)~_

**_Adopted_ **

_Chapter One: Adopted  
_

_~(^.^)~_

He’d been at the store getting grocery’s when he first saw the cat. Honestly the thing looked like it was ready to drop dead at any second. It had three legs, was missing half of its left ear, had a huge scar across its left eye, and was missing patches of its orange fur. He’d felt bad for the poor thing and had given it some of the bologna he’d bought.

He hadn’t realized the cat had followed him back down the block to his apartment until he opened the door and the cat raced passed him into the room. The cat had looked around for a moment at his place, seeming to size him up and judge him. Then the cat had made it’s way over to the rug between his sofa and the tv and had just plopped down. Then the thing proceeded to throw up on the rug.

Honestly Buck had no idea what to do. Had the thing just adopted him as it’s owner? Is this how people came to own cats. Did they just force their way into people’s homes and the people just say, ‘fuck it’ and let them stay? He stared at the mangy cat for a moment, and the cat stared back at him, it’s tail flicking around lazily. Then the cat turned away from him, jumped onto the couch, curled up, and went right to sleep.

“Well, looks like I’ve got a cat now,” Buck muttered, setting his bags on the table in the kitchen.

He cleaned up the vomit off his carpet, then put his grocery’s away. He’d have to go to a pet store to get supplies, and he’d have to find a vet to take the cat to. He didn’t know much about cats, but he knew it couldn’t be okay for the cat to be missing patches of fur. But hell if he knew anything about cats, he’s always been a dog person.

The next day he went to the pet store and bought a shit tone of stuff. Cat bed, water and food dishes, a dozen or so cat toys, a collar, cat food, cat treats, a cat carrier, and a scratching post. If he was going to have a cat then he was going to do it right and get the thing everything it could possibly need.

He set all of the cats things up in his apartment pretty quickly, and by the time he was done it looked like he’d always had a cat. And the cat had weaved around his legs, rubbing it’s head against his legs, and purred, almost as if to say thank you. He spent twenty minutes online looking up nearby vets before he found one close by that had a five star rating. He’d called and managed to get an appointment for the cat to see the vet two days from now.

Two days later found him standing in the vets office with his mangy old tabby cat. The vet had been a bit shocked when he’d first seen the cat, and Buck had explained how the thing had just followed him back to his apartment from the store and claimed him as his owner. The vet had laughed, shook his head, and began examining the cat. As it turns out the cat was female and had mange. The vet had prescribed a topical medicine to help with get rid of the mange. And then he’d gotten the shock of his life when the vet told him the cat was pregnant. So not only did he have one new cat, but soon enough he’d have several new cats.

He’d taken the cat home and had just sat on his couch staring at it for a good hour.

“Why me huh? I have no idea how to take care of a cat! And I’m not home half the time! I mean I could get Carla to stop by while I’m at work to feed you,” Buck muttered

The cat just flicked her tail at him and curled up on the couch and went to sleep. He still wasn’t sure what he wanted to call her. He was still thinking of names to call her when there was a knock at his door. He jumped off the couch, the cat giving him the stink eye for a moment for disturbing her sleep and rushed over to the door. He was surprised to see Eddie standing there with Christopher.

“Bucky!” Christopher shouted, hugging his legs.

“Hey buddy! What are you two doing here?” Buck asked, hugging the boy.

“I’ve got some stuff to do that I can’t bring Christopher with me for, and Carla isn’t available to watch him today. And you said you wanted to see him so I figured you wouldn’t mind watching him,” Eddie explained, shrugging his shoulders.

Buck couldn’t help but smile at this. He thought Eddie was never gonna want to talk to him ever again after the fight in the store several weeks ago.

“I don’t mind, we can hang out all day and play video games,” Buck stated, high-fiving Christopher.

“Yeah!” Christopher cheered.

He moved passed Buck and towards the living room but stopped for a second when he caught sight of the cat sitting on the couch.

“You got a cat!” Christopher squealed, rushing over to the couch as fast as his crutches would let him.

He plopped down on the couch next to the cat and started to gently pet her. The cat leaned into his hand and began purring up a storm.

“You really committed to the lie huh?!” Eddie asked, staring at the cat his son was petting in disbelief.

“Huh?” Buck questioned, glancing over at Eddie in confusion.

“When you showed up at the store a couple weeks ago and you lied and said you where there to get cat laxatives for a cat you where going to adopt. You really committed to that lie and actually got a cat,” Eddie explained.

“Oh right that. Ugh I’d actually forgotten about that. This was a complete accident actually. The cat just followed me back from the store and waltzed right in and made herself at home in my apartment. Its actually more like she adopted me then the other way around,” Buck stated.

Eddie couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing, tears coming to his eyes at how hard he was laughing.

“Oh my god Buck, only you,” Eddie muttered, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“What’s her name Buck?” Christopher asked, glancing over at him.

“Ugh, I haven’t thought of one just yet. Hey, maybe you could pick out a name for her?” Buck suggested, walking over to stand next to Christopher.

Christopher beamed at this and glanced back over at the cat that was now curled up on his lap.

“Mhm… Bastet!” Christopher proclaimed, smiling down at the cat.

Buck glanced over at Eddie for a second, confusion on his face.

“He’s going through a phase. He’s really getting into Ancient Egyptian history and mythology. Bastet is the goddess of cats, home, fire, sunrise, music, dance, as well as family, children, pregnant women, and fertility,” Eddie explained.

“Oh! Well that’s a perfect name. And guess what. She’s gonna be having kittens soon,” Buck said, kneeling down next to Christopher so he was at eye level.

Christopher’s face lit up at the news and his smile got even bigger, if that was even possible.

“Can I help take care of them when they come?!! I’ll help look after them, and feed them, and pet them!” Christopher rambled, looking back down at the now named Bastet.

He stared at the cat like she was really the reincarnation of an Egyptian goddess. Buck couldn’t help but smile at the boy.

“As long as your dad’s okay with it,” Buck stated.

Christopher glanced up at his dad with wide puppy eyes, and Eddie melted at the look unable to say no, not that he would have said no anyway.

“Yes, you can help Buck with the kittens when they get here,” Eddie agreed.

Christopher cheered, then went back to petting the sleeping cat.

“Well I’ve got to get going now. Good luck getting him to do anything other than pet that cat for the rest of the day,” Eddie stated, patting Buck on the shoulder.

He snickered as he made his way out of the apartment, and Buck couldn’t help but smile. It looked like things where finally getting back to normal with his and Eddie’s friendship after the lawsuit and the argument that ensued because of it. And it was all because of this cat that had adopted him as her owner…


	2. Chapter Two: Kittens

_~(^.^)~_

**_Adopted_ **

_Chapter Two: Kittens  
_

_~(^.^)~_

**_Two months later_ **

**_Buck:_** Dude get your asses over here! She’s having the kittens!

 ** _Eddie:_** Buck, it’s 2:45 in the morning -_- we’ll come over later at a more reasonable time and see the kittens

 ** _Buck:_** Hey, you’re the one who told me that Christopher wanted me to text you when she was having the kittens so you guys could come see her have them

 ** _Eddie:_** Yeah, but I didn’t mean text me at an ungodly hour and wake me up!

Buck snorted at Eddie’s text and shook his head.

 ** _Buck:_** Suit yourself, but you’re missing something beautiful!

All he got back was the eyeroll emoji, and he couldn’t help but smile at the text. The sound of tiny meows reached his ears, and he dropped his phone on his bed and raced back out to the living room where he’d set up the birthing box for Bastet that the vet had told him she would need. He dropped to the ground next to the box and peeked inside to see Bastet lying at the back of the box with four tiny little kittens curled up next to her. She was licking them clean and he could hear her purring.

“They’re so cute and tiny,” Buck whispered to himself, starring at them in awe.

He sat there just staring into the box until he eventually fell asleep. And that is how Eddie and Christopher found him later that day when they finally showed up. Eddie couldn’t help but smile down at the sleep form of Evan Buckley, his heart skipping a beat at just how cute the man looked. He felt a blush rising up his neck at this thought. Damn this crush of his!

“Hey, Buck wake up we wanna see the kittens,” Eddie exclaimed, nudging Buck in the side with his foot.

“Huh?” Buck muttered, eyes opening.

He glanced over at the voice and saw Eddie and Christopher standing next to him. Christopher was practically vibrating in his spot, just waiting to see the tiny kittens. The sight of his two favorite boys woke him up fully.

“You’re here, finally!” Buck exclaimed, sitting up.

“Yes, and we want to see the kittens,” Eddie replied.

“Right yes,” Buck turned to the birthing box and glanced inside.

“I’m gonna take the lid off so Eddie and Christopher can have a look at you and the kittens,” He explained to Bastet.

Bastet just blinked at him and he took that as permission to take the lid off the box. The second Christopher caught sight of the tiny kittens curled up next to Bastet he squealed and dropped to the ground next to the box. He looked over each one taking in every detail. They were all fluffy beyond belief. One was a bright orange, another was a deep black with white tipped paws and ears, the third was a smoky grey with a puff of white fur on its chest just below its chin, and the last was pure white. And all of them where so very tiny.

“They’re so tiny,” He glanced up at Buck, “Can I pet them?”

Buck frowned for a second, unsure if Bastet would be okay with Christopher petting them so soon after they were born.

“Hey buddy, I think it’s best if we leave them alone for now so they can bond with their mother. You’ll get to hold them and pet them eventually, just not right now,” Eddie stated, kneeling down next to Christopher.

Christopher nodded his head and Buck shot Eddie a smile in thanks.

“But you can help me name them!” Buck added after a moment.

This brought a huge smile to Christopher’s face, which quickly turned into a thoughtful one as he looked over the kittens once more.

“That one we can name Ra, cause he’s so orange like the sun,” Christopher stated, pointing at the bright orange kitten.

“And that one can be Anubis,” He proclaimed, pointing at the black one.

“This one can be Hathor,” He said, motioning to the smoky grey kitten.

“And this last one can be Osiris,” He stated pointing to the white one.

Buck nodded along with each name. Christopher was still going through his Egyptian Mythology phase and had been teaching Buck all about the Egyptian gods and goddesses. So he knew who all of those gods where.

“Sounds good to me!” Buck stated, smiling down at Christopher.

The three of them spent the rest of the day between staring at the kittens and watching tv. Buck made dinner for the three of them and they all sat on the couch together watching a movie as they ate. At one point Bastet had gotten up out of the birthing box and had, one by one, carried the kittens up onto the couch and set them down on Christopher’s lap. Once all of the kittens had been sat on his lap she curled up next to him and fell asleep.

The look on Christopher’s face had been wonderful. It was so happy, and full of awe, and he’d even cried happy tears.

“She trust me enough to look after them while she sleeps,” He whispered happily, gently petting the kittens.

Buck and Eddie had smiled at the sight, and Eddie took a picture of Christopher with all the cats. Eventually Christopher fell asleep surrounded by the cats, and neither adult had the heart to try and extract him from them. So they decided that him and Eddie would just spend the night. And Buck managed to convince Eddie that it was okay for the two of them to sleep in the same bed. That night, cuddled up to Eddie in his bed, Buck slept better than he had in months.

And once more his life was better because of the cat that had decided to adopt him as her owner…


End file.
